Teach Me
by Roxis-kun
Summary: Who will entertain Pamela when she grows bored? Roxis, of course. But what is he teaching her and why? Can he tolerate her? RoxisXPamela


Pamela yawned and stretched her arms above her head, letting her bear come to rest upon the floor for as few moments as she could get by with. She lifted it up and looked around, sighing deeply when she saw no one around. "Teddy, looks like we're all alone again," she told it, putting her legs behind her and falling to the floor and sitting there.

She sat there close to thirty minutes before she got up, a pout on her face. She grumbled. "Oh, this is so boring! I need to find someone to play with," she mumbled to herself. Her teddy got up and walked over to the door, leaving her to stand there in wonder of what to do. She then got an idea; she would just go home to the resource center and try to find someone.

She picked her teddy up and went through the wall, making her way to the resource center. She looked towards one of the tables in the back corner and saw Roxis messing about with his cards. She became curious and floated behind him, tapping his shoulder suddenly. She figured she had scared him since he jumped up quickly. He put a hand over his chest. "Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that. How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked, frustrated.

She giggled and planted herself beside him. "Oh, sorry! So, what cha doin'?" she asked, tilting her head and looking over at the spread of cards before him.

He shrugged. "It's nothing, really. It's tarot reading-fortune telling in some terms, I suppose," he told her simply. He reached towards the card on his far right and furthest away and flipped it upwards, revealing an image of a moon.

She nodded. "Um... could you teach me how to do that?" she asked innocently, giving him a cute face to try and convince him to teach her. She leaned forward, pressing her elbows on the table and leaning on them.

He shrugged heavily. For a long while, he kept still and quiet, making her a bit nervous. Finally, he answered her, "I suppose I could. It couldn't hurt." He collected the cards and shuffled them quickly into the deck in hand.

She giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh! Thank you very much~" she exclaimed happily. She jumped up and floated a little closer to his back, but making sure to keep to the side enough to reach them.

The various patterns on the cards confused her; she had never seen such things before. In fact, she could hardly figure out that she was supposed to flip them then interpret the meanings in an instinctual manner rather than one after the other. Her means of doing it annoyed him greatly. He finally, after a long, painful while, took her hands to stop her and he sighed grumpily. "Pamela, if you do it on your own without letting me assist you, then it's not me teaching you, is it?" he asked with a huff.

She thought a moment. "Hm... nope!" she replied giddily. She spun around and tossed her teddy in the air, catching him.

He sighed heavily and put his face in his hands. 'How did I get stuck with her?' he asked himself, but he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind; it was too late to take back his decision anyway. He then told her, "Here, I'll show and tell you how to do it, then you can try, okay?"

Pamela nodded and did as he told her. She followed rather well, showing much attention despite her usual self, which would make her grow bored quickly. When she had finished one lesson, she continued on another one. About an hour later, she felt certain that she had got it. He allowed her an attempt on her own, which she did perfectly.

After nearly a week's time, she could do it just as well as he could. In the time they had spent, she had become oddly attracted to him in some manner. She grinned when she saw him in the usual spot, the table in the resource center. She sat next to him and put one of her hands atop his, stroking it. 'Maybe I could take back what I said about not liking him? Nah, he's still not my type. Still, he's not too bad,' she thought to herself, giggling out loud. 


End file.
